Go Without Me
by 16choco25
Summary: Kaito Kuroba bertemu kembali dengan gadis sahabat masa kecilnya di kota cinta, Osaka! Namun gadis lain yang dekat dengannya, mengalami masalah besar! Dengan terpaksa, Kaito pun harus memilih.


_Original story by Aoyama Gosho -c Magic Kaito_

* * *

"_Mencuri adalah pekerjaan terbaik yang dilakukan seorang pencuri... Walaupun itu adalah hati seseorang..."_

– _Kaito Kuroba_

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jari jemariku yang mulai mendingin. Malam hari adalah waktu paling menyebalkan untuk menunggu seseorang. Aku mulai jenuh dan lelah. Kuteguk segelas kopi yang menemani malamku. Sungguh sepi disini. Kemana gadis berambut merah gelap itu? Aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Aku ingin meneleponnya, tapi jari-jariku seakan membeku dan kaku. Aku tidak akan meneleponnya. Tapi aku juga tidak mau terus-terusan menunggu.

Oke. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Kesepakatan : Dia tidak datang sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, aku akan pergi. Aku sudah bosan setengah mati untuk terus-terusan menunggu Akako disini. Dia yang membuat janji, dia juga yang menanggung konsekuensinya. Huh, dasar gadis. Selalu marah jika diacuhkan, padahal mereka benar-benar suka mengacuhkan lelaki.

Lima menit. Tujuh menit. Sepuluh menit. Dia tidak muncul juga. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Dasar, Akako. Aku bergegas bangkit dari kursiku dan membayar _bill_-ku. Malam ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku berjalan gontai keluar dari kedai _ramen_ itu. Tanpa sadar, aku menabrak seorang gadis berambut panjang. Tubrukkan itu cukup keras hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

"_Ah! Sumimasen, daijobu_?" tanyaku khawatir sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Gadis itu menyambut uluran tanganku. Pelan-pelan aku membantunya berdiri. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan aku benar-benar melotot saat melihat gadis itu ternyata adalah Aoko Nakamori, sahabat sejak masa kecilku. Jantungku mulai berdebar tidak menentu, tak stabil seperti biasanya. Apa desir aneh itu mulai muncul kembali?

Dia mencubit pipiku keras. "Kau... Kaito Kuroba, 'kan? Alumni SMU Ekoda?" tanyanya polos. Aku tersenyum geli. Ah, dia masih kekanak-kanakan dan polos seperti dulu. Tidak banyak yang berubah darinya, dia tetap Aoko.

Aku balas mencubit pipinya dan menirukan ucapannya. "Kau... Aoko Nakamori, 'kan? Anak perempuan yang bodoh itu?" tanyaku dengan nada polos seperti anak kecil yang baru masuk taman kanak-kanak. Konyol sekali. Apalagi saat aku melihat pipinya yang tertarik cubitanku. Menggemaskan.

Dia tergelak lalu mencubit pipiku. "Ah... bodoh. Kaito tetap Kaito. Kau sekarang kuliah dimana, Kaito?" Dia menjajari langkahku sehingga aku dan dia sejajar. Aku menoleh, agak sedikit kaget.

"_Kyoto Daigaki_. Kau sendiri?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya lekat. Dia tersenyum bangga. "Tokyo! _Of course_, _Tokyo Daigaki_!" teriaknya keras, kata-katanya barusan memasuki gendang telingaku dan membuatku kaget setengah mati.

Aku nyaris tersedak kopi krimku. Apa? Aoko kuliah di _Tokyo Daigaki_? Semua orang tahu bahwa itu adalah universitas nomor satu di Jepang dan untuk masuk ke sana susahnya bukan main. Tapi dia hebat juga, bisa masuk ke sana. Pasti dia belajar mati-matian untuk masuk kesana.

"Lalu... sedang apa kau di Osaka?" tanya Aoko sambil tersenyum riang, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku terdiam sebentar, ragu untuk menjawab.

"Ngg... menunggu... A... Akako," jawabku gugup.

"Akako Koizumi?" tanya Aoko, memastikan. Dia tahu, tentu saja. Akako juga alumni SMA yang sama dengannya, dan teman dekatnya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia... berjanji bertemu denganku di kedai _ramen_ tempat aku menabrakmu tadi. Yah, dia tidak datang... jadi..."

"Kau kabur, iya, 'kan?" tebak Aoko spontan, memotong pembicaraanku. Aku langsung memasang wajah kesalku, dan mengangguk kuat. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku..."

"Benci menunggu! Iya, 'kan?" tebaknya lagi, asal. Dan lagi-lagi memotong ucapanku. Tapi jawabannya benar seratus persen! Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia tersenyum, kecil. "Sudah kuduga. Kukira kau ke Osaka hanya memuaskan seleramu akan sulap itu," sindirnya sambil melirik baliho di sudut pusat perbelanjaan di Osaka. Aku melihat sekilas isi baliho itu.

Pertunjukkan sulap. Ah, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Aku menepuk kepalaku sendiri. Aku melirik jam tanganku, jam delapan malam. "Umm... apa ayahmu mengizinkan kalau kau pulang jam sepuluh malam?" tanyaku, menatap mata birunya yang berkilau malam ini, sangat indah.

Dia menggeleng cepat dan mataku langsung berbinar senang. "Ayahku membebaskanku. Kau pasti ingin mengajakku menonton sulap itu?" tanyanya polos, spontan. Bingo! Dia benar seratus persen. Aku mengangguk, mengulurkan jari kelingkingku, berjanji padanya. Dia menautkan jemari lentiknya, berjanji.

"Besok lusa aku akan mengajakmu," kataku, menjanjikan sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kiriku. Dia menatapku, antusias. "Serius? Kau yang traktir, ya! Ya?" Aoko mengulurkan tangannya, mengacung ke atas. Tanda dia sedang bahagia.

Senyum tersungging dari bibirku, tipis.

_Apa yang tidak untukmu, Aoko?_

_From : __Akako Koizumi_

_To : __Kaito Kuroba_

_Maaf. Tadi kerjaanku di kampus banyak sekali. Apa kau terus menungguku? Maafkan aku_.

_Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke Tropical Land? Aku yang traktir kali ini. Kau setuju?_

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku sudah malas mendengar alasannya itu. Pasti dia pergi dengan urusannya sendiri. Lalu ku _reply _pesan itu. Dengan jawaban yang sepantasnya kuberikan untuknya.

_From : __Kaito Kuroba_

_To : __Akako Koizumi_

_Aku besok sudah ada janji. Itu salahmu karena kau mengacuhkan janjimu sendiri. Maaf, aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan._

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa setegas itu. Aku melempar _smartphone_-ku ke atas kasur, lelah. Berusaha beristirahat, namun sulit. Yang ada di otakku hanya Aoko, Aoko, dan Aoko. Seakan tak ada lagi nama lain di otaknya, yang ada hanya wajah Aoko. Konon katanya, jika seseorang sudah menyukai orang lain secara tulus, di otaknya hanya akan muncul wajah orang yang disayanginya, selalu.

Aku merentangkan otot lenganku, malas. Aku meraih _smartphone_-ku dan mencoba menelepon gadis kekanak-kanakan itu. Aku menekan nomor ponselnya.

_Dial... Calling_. Aoko Nakamori.

"_Moshi moshi_?" suara parau kekanak-kanakan itu menyapa. Aku diam-diam menahan tawaku sambil melirik jam dinding. Jam setengah dua belas malam. Dia pasti sudah tidur sebelumnya dan mengangkat teleponku dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Hei, kau. Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku, konyol. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku memukul kepalaku sendiri.

"Kaito?" Nada suaranya terdengar heran. Aku bertanya-tanya, secepat itukah dia mengenali suaraku?

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau sudah tidur?" Aku kembali mengulang pertanyaanku. Dia tertawa.

"Kau menganggu saja. Seperti burung gagak. Aku sudah tidur. Apa yang kau takutkan?" Dia seperti menahan tawanya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum konyol ketika mendengar jawabannya. Burung gagak? Jangan bercanda! Ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipinya yang tembam itu.

"Aku bukan burung gagak!" Aku mengambil majalah di atas meja tamu dan membacanya. Aku membalik-balik halaman majalah dengan bosan.

"Setidaknya kau telah menganggu ketenangan tidurku," jawabnya santai.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu, jangan lupa besok malam. Jam delapan," aku mengakhiri pembicaraanku. Aoko tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku sangat menantikan hari itu! Sampai jumpa, Kaito!" Sambungan telepon ditutup. Aku menghela nafas. Aku sangat ingin mendengar suaranya lagi.

Aku sangat merindukannya. Gadis kekanak-kanakan itu.

"_Jadi... kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya, setahun lalu. Aku mengangguk tegas. Dia terdiam dan menunduk, tak sanggup menjawab. Aku memegang tangannya, erat._

"_Jika aku kembali bertemu denganmu, akan kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku," janjiku, sambil menatap matanya, lekat dan tegas._

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku harus menepati janji itu.

Tawanya diujung telepon langsung bergema. Aoko. Tentu saja aku berusaha untuk bisa meneleponnya, hanya mendengar suaranya, dan membuatku bahagia. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi menyukai suara tawanya. Tawanya yang khas. Dan dering pesan mengagetkanku.

_From : __Akako Koizumi_

_To : __Kaito Kuroba_

_Kau berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa? Apa ada gadis lain yang menarik hatimu?_

Aku tersenyum. _Ya_, _memang_ _ada_. Jari-jemariku mulai bergerak mengetik pesan balasan untuk Akako.

_From : __Kaito Kuroba_

_To : __Akako Koizumi_

_Dia adalah semacam sosok wanita yang menjadi pelarianku jika aku lelah. Dia... menenangkan._

_Suatu saat, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu._

Lagu _Life_ dari Yui mengagetkanku. Dari pesan Akako, aku berpaling pada panggilan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselku.

Ponselku. Aku ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Dia...

Aoko. Dia meneleponku lagi? Rasanya seakan terbang ke atas langit ketujuh. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei, Kaito?" sapanya riang.

"Ummm... ya?" jawabku, tersenyum kecil. Ah, suaranya menenangkanku.

"Kau... punya waktu, 'kan... setelah menonton sulap?" tanyanya ragu.

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kencan kemana?" tembakku langsung, iseng. Dia tergagap-gagap. Aku menahan tawa.

"A... apa?" sahutnya, kaget. "Bodoh... bukan begitu, aku mau mengajakmu ke sebuah observatorium."

"Malam?" tanyaku. Dia tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Kita 'kan mau melihat bintang. Sampai berjumpa besok, Kaito!"

Dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

_Kurasa aku membenci Osaka. Akan seluruh hiruk-pikuknya, keramaiannya, dan aku benci semuanya. Tapi ketika disampingku ada dia, kurasa aku bisa sedikit tenang dan berusaha mencintai Osaka, sama seperti aku mencintainya._

...

_Aku suka caranya tertawa. Seakan ada rasa desir bahagia yang memasuki relung hatiku dengan lembut dan membuatku tersenyum, entah kenapa. Seakan bibirku terus bergerak dan membentuk senyuman super singkat yang kutunjukkan untuknya._

...

_Apa aku terlihat sangat konyol? Malam ini aku mengantarnya hingga depan apartemennya. Dia nampak cantik dengan dress biru yang membuatku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mataku darinya. Kau tahu, gadis berbaju biru? Kaulah satu-satunya alasanku, untuk mencintai seseorang._

...

_Kalau terus-terus begini, rasanya aku akan menjadi manusia paling bodoh di dunia. Ketika kau dekat dengannya, tetapi ketika kau ingin mengucapkan perasaanmu padanya yang sesungguhnya, lidah dan tenggorokanmu tercekat. Apa kau pernah merasakannya, Akako?_

...

Ya, aku merasakannya, Kaito. Akako mengusap air matanya yang telah jatuh ke belahan pipinya ketika membaca beberapa _e-mail_ dari Kaito. _Ketika kau dekat dengannya, tetapi ketika kau ingin mengucapkan perasaanmu padanya yang sesungguhnya, lidah dan tenggorokanmu tercekat._

Akako mengambil buku diarinya dan mulai menulis.

_Sabtu, 11 Januari 2014_

_Lelaki bodoh itu begitu bahagia ketika menceritakan gadis konyol itu. Aku merasa amat marah. Marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku sangat egois. Mungkin aku memang ada diantara keadaan bimbang dan bingung._

_Bodoh..._

'_Ketika kau dekat dengannya, tetapi ketika kau ingin mengucapkan perasaanmu padanya yang sesungguhnya, lidah dan tenggorokanmu tercekat. Apa kau pernah merasakannya, Akako?'_

_Jawaban pesan singkatnya. Aku harus jawab apa? Ingin rasanya aku menjawab, 'Ya, aku memang pernah merasakannya, seperti keadaan aku dan dirimu.' Tapi aku tidak bisa. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan aku seperti menarik kata-kataku kembali ke dalam mulutku._

_Aku selalu menyukainya. Dan aku ingin dia bahagia. Saat dia tersenyum, aku akan bahagia, sesederhana itu._

_._

_._

"_Hei, Kaito. Kenapa kau selalu dingin seperti es krim?"_

– _Aoko Nakamori to Kaito Kuroba_

Aoko Nakamori's POV

Aku baru saja akan mengunyah _takoyaki_ku ketika dia datang, memenuhi janjinya untuk mengajakku ke pertunjukkan sulap malam ini. Aku yang masih mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana pendek selutut langsung berdiri kaget menyambut kedatangannya yang tidak disangka-sangka itu. Dia berdiri dengan ragu di depan pintu apartemenku dengan membawa sekantong apel. Saat aku melirik keluar, motor _Ninja_ berwarna merah terparkir di depan pagar apartemenku. Aku langsung meliriknya, ragu. Seakan aku tidak percaya kalau dia bisa mengendarai motor.

"Hei... Kaito-_kun_," ayahku yang malah menyapanya lebih dahulu. Dia menunduk dan langsung tersenyum sambil duduk di sofa, sebelah ayahku. "Lama tak jumpa. Apa kau kuliah di Osaka?"

Kaito menggeleng. "Aku punya usaha toko kamera disini. Dan... secara kebetulan aku bertemu dia." Matanya mengerling padaku, nakal. Aku mendengus.

Aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarku dan buru-buru menarik nafas, menghilangkan kegugupanku. Aku buru-buru mengeluarkan beberapa koleksi pakaianku. Aku sangat gugup hingga aku merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku merasa sangat takut.

_Cinta bisa menghilangkan segalanya, termasuk rasa takut. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri_. Aku terus-terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Nomor Akako.

"Ya, halo?"

"Saudari Aoko? Kami... butuh bantuanmu... Apa Saudara Kaito ada disana?"

Tenggorokanku langsung tercekat, seakan kehabisan nafas.

Akako ternyata mengalami kecelakaan. Kepalanya terbentur balok yang jatuh dari konstruksi bangunan dan dia koma. Terkadang ayahnya datang menengoknya dan ayahnya menemukan sesuatu di dalam buku hariannya.

Nama Kaito Kuroba.

Aku langsung mengajak Kaito ke rumah sakit. Dia masih bertanya-tanya apa tujuanku, tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku tak peduli. Akako harus selamat. Walau aku harus kehilangan Kaito, aku tidak akan pernah peduli.

"Ada apa, Aoko?" tanya Kaito saat aku menyeretnya dengan kasar ke depan pintu kamar Akako. Alisnya berkerut aneh. Matanya yang bulat seperti manik boneka itu menatapku lekat.

"Kau harus masuk kesana, Kaito." Aku mendorongnya hingga jarak kakinya dengan pintu kamar Akako sangat dekat. Dia membalikkan badannya padaku.

"Apa sih, yang kau lakukan?"

Air mataku jatuh, batu penahan air mataku telah jebol. Aku mengusapnya lembut. Menghadapi kenyataan ternyata lebih sulit daripada yang kubayangkan. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi memang itulah fakta yang telah terjadi. Lelaki bodoh ini sukses membuat air mataku terus mengalir tanpa berhenti.

Dia mencondongkan kepalanya, memegang pundakku. Aku masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimata yang akan dilontarkannya padaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kemudian tangisku langsung pecah di pundak Kaito. Aku tergugu, termangu. Aku tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan ini. Lalu kujelaskan semuanya, hingga suara cemprengku bercampur isak tangis. Dan Kaito mengusap rambutku, pelan.

"Jadi... apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya lembut sambil menatapku lekat. Aku menatapnya lurus, meminta pertimbangan.

_Ketika kau dekat dengannya, tetapi ketika kau ingin mengucapkan perasaanmu padanya yang sesungguhnya, lidah dan tenggorokanmu tercekat. _Bibirku tercekat. Itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu pada Akako," aku menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Mataku menatapnya, mata bulat itu.

Dia langsung menggeleng tegas. "Bodoh!" Dia langsung memalingkan mukanya. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mencintainya?"

Aku langsung menatapnya tegas, menegaskan. "Lalu? Siapa yang kau cintai?"

"Gadis yang kucintai adalah gadis konyol yang bertemu denganku di depan kedai _ramen_. Apa ada masalah?" jawabnya lugas, sambil memegang pundakku, keras.

Jadi semuanya jelas. Aku mengusap air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari kedua belah mataku. Dia mencintaiku, ya, Kaito Kuroba mencintaiku. Aku tertegun, menghela nafas. Mengingat hari-hari yang telah kulalui dengannya, semuanya.

"Kumohon, Kaito." Aku memegang tangannya, erat, seakan-akan aku tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi. Entah kenapa aku punya perasaan bahwa aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi.

Aku tahu bagi Kaito ini sangat sulit. Meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai demi seseorang yang sedang meregang nyawa, tentu saja itu tidak mudah. Tapi terkadang cinta memang membutuhkan perjuangan, walaupun sulit pasti harus kau lewati, baik pelan-pelan, bertahap, atau berproses.

Bibir Kaito bergetar, getir. "Baiklah," jawabnya singkat dan memasuki kamar Akako dengan langkah gontai. Aku tak kuasa menatap punggungnya yang membelakangiku dan memasuki kamar Akako. Air mataku mulai mengalir lagi.

Aku berusaha keras menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir. Ketika kau merasa memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai dengan tersembunyi di dalam hati, dan ketika kau merasa orang yang kau cintai membuatmu merasa sakit, tapi kau selalu tetap ingin mempertahankannya. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

Kaito, melihat kebahagiaan orang lain itu tidak sulit, 'kan? Sebarkan senyum kemana pun kau berada. Karena dengan senyum, kau bisa membuat dunia ini lebih berwarna. Sesederhana itu.


End file.
